Rakesha Reid
Rakesha Reid is a Jamaican transfer student and the second youngest of seven sisters and a talented father who's job as an Engineer has kept them on the move. Quiet, resentful and never truly knowing a proper home she is very protective of her family especially her younger sister Pamela who she chaperoned to the Underside of the Wolf's Paw , becoming its oldest member. Determined to protect her sister after she decided to go ahead and become a werewolf she allowed herself to be bitten to protect her sister: tragically only later realizing her sister was immune, but making her once again the oldest member of the Talbot Pack Crusaders. Characteristics *'Name': Rakesha Reid *'Alias': Gladiatrix *'Age': 14-15 *'Hair': Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Running, sports, Usain Bolt, sports events, sword fighting (later) *'Dislikes': Not being able to compete, bullies, talking, moths, being lady like *'Family': Pamela Reid (younger sister) Appearance Human Prior to the change Rakesha was an unusually tall teenager standing at 5'6ft with dark brown skin, shaggy shoulder length black hair she tis back into a ponytail, with one long bang stretching down the right side of her face. She was noted for being physically fit prior to the change being very toned and having some minor muscle which for her age was very impressive, but lacked any real curves being very thin. she typically wore tank tops and cargo trousers, or tracksuits and even tight fitting gym clothes with running shoes, and sometimes wore a hoodie which she would leave unzipped. She was noted for having a very large nose she was very embarrassed about. In truth she was often called scruffy and uncouth and was said to smell strongly of sweat, and did not put much effort into her appearance. After the change her body as toned up further now giving her small but clear abs and muscles while bumping her up to 5'10ft in height, turning her into a mini amazon. Her dark skin has become smooth and free of blemishes and takes on a natural glow, while her long legs lengthen further and her A-cup chest jumps up to a B. She also grows a bang down the other side of her face framing it, and as she has grown her nose is now proportionally in line with her face. Her hips are noted to remain not very pronounced but they just show off her athletic build and now slim waist. Lycan As a young teenage Lycan she stands at an impressive 7'4ft tall and her athletic build turns from light noticeable muscle into a true Amazonian build. Her hair is black but gains dark blue highlights, her shoulders, upper chest, back, outer upper arms, hips, outer thighs, outer and lower shins and feet are all black, with the top half of her tail being black. Her lower chest, stomach inner thighs, knees, upper shins, lower hands, inner arms, face and ears were all a deep blue. A small strip of blue surrounded her neck as well making it look like a choker chain, and the black fur on her upper chest travelled steeply down in a triangle shape until meeting the middle of the chest. Rakesha apart from the boost to her bust does not gain any real other bonuses except her legs lengthening out even further giving her greater running power. Pack Attire A black latex strapless tube top one piece with shorts, it has very few frills although allows a bit of blue to appear on her upper chest and is noted for being rather low cut. She wears a White utility belt around her waist, with a long strap to hold her sheath for her sword. She possess one armoured black latex sleeve on her left arm, held in place by three white traps, one just bellow the shoulder, one bellow the elbow and one around her wrist. The glove hosts a series of ridded plate metal arrayed in an arrow like paten with white studs bolted into them, although the armour ends around a pure white metal gauntlet around her hand. She also posses two short socks that end just bellow the knees and are held in place by two more white latex belts, which have further utility pouches mounted on them. She later gets a specially made helmet that was painted white, that would cover her upper muzzle, hair and head, but allow her ear through the top. It would have runic black swirls over it. Background Born in Jamaica Rakesha workaholic father is a talented engineer earning him numerous contracts that forced him to live on the move. Taking his family with them Rakesha has never stayed in one place for more than two years, because as soon as she gets comfortable her father takes a new job and moves the family. As a result of this Rakesha becomes bitter and rather angry at her parents and in turn takes on the responsibility of raising four of her seven sisters (the other three moving out). Recently arriving in Everett she initially took a disliking to the area as it is cold, damp and her mind a rather crummy place to live. She takes a dislike to the people their especially after going to Shepard High where she is tormented by older students and chastised by teachers due heavy accent and not fully understating American school grammar, like spelling color with a U. As such she fiercely disliked her lot in life and came to rely on her duty to protect her sisters to give her some sense of structure. This meant that in the two months since arriving Rakesha has developed few friends and paid little attention to the goings on around town. This meant that Rakesha was somewhat in the dark about the werewolf and supernatural goings on around town and did not take them seriously, which is why she was more than happy to chaperone her younger sister Pamela to her 'werewolf club' and unphased when Natalie Norwest made her a member. As a result at 15 she was the Underside of the Wolf's Paw's oldest member on the arrival of Alpha and Queen and was legitimately gobsmacked on seeing actual werewolves thinking the whole thing to be a weird club. This led to her keeping Pamela away from Alpha and Queen despite her sisters protests and glared at Alpha when they bumped into each other. Still wen the ship was attacked by werewolves who attempted to turn the club and use them as weapons Rakesha personally gathered up several of the younger members and got them to safety. She did this even when she was ambushed by three of Raynare's henchmen who she fought off, by breaking open a pipe and bathing the corridor in steam burning both herself, but more severely the werewolves, leaving them for Alpha to handle. Still once everyone was safe she strongly opposed Natalie's wish for some of the escapees to become werewolves themselves. Furious with their desire to go ahead with it she initially forbade her sister Pamela from having anything to do with them but when Pamela said she was being just like dad she had to surrender to the fact that she was right and allowed her to go through with it, so long as she turned along with her, to keep her safe. Still after both sisters were bitten and her sister did not change, discovering she was in fact immune, she felt amazingly stupid. Personality Hot tempered and very closed off, Rakesha finds it hard to put her feelings into words and can be very brisk and hash with those who do not know her. She doesn't trust or forgive easily and is very swift to pass judgment on people who she feels have wronged her, hence explaining her tense relationship with her parents who constantly move their family and feels they have no consideration for their personal lives. She is also very sensitive about people thinking she is stupid, as she shows little academic skill and her strong accent causes people to mishear what she says, with some people even bullying her for it. Still she is not heartless and is actually quite soft and caring person who wishes the best for people but finds it difficult to control her anger and is just as frustrated with herself for her inability to control herself: hence why she places herself into a self imposed exile. Before coming to Everett she had few friends, and being angry at her parents never thought about trying to explain how angry she was at always moving. Her one outlet is her running, which she was very good at and Still she shows remarkable bravery and despite not being very intelligent shows remarkable judge of character where she first stops Pamela from joining Raynare on a whim and later defends her sister and others from Raynare's pack while still human armed with only a lead pipe. It was at this point she also showed remarkable assertiveness and tactical thinking organising an escape in the middle of the fight and managing to take advantage of her environment to get out. She is initially annoyed after turning, discovering her sister, who she wanted to save has to wait five months before she can transform, making her feel personally stupid for agreeing to it. Still over time she gradually warmed to the idea of being a hero, and ever began to bite into the idea as her sister cheered her on. And as she began to mellow out and with help from other wolves learn to control her anger she became a much more focused and driven girl, determined to be a professional athlete and even work up the courage to ask her father to stop moving the family. Skills/Abilities *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Vibration': Rakesh body can vibrate its cells on command allowing her to perform a number of feats. These feats from increasing her mass to the point where she can punch with an effective force of a tank cannon, or lower her over molecular bonds to allow her to phase through solid objects. She can also: on physical contact vibrate some objects to the point where they simply fall apart. Skills *'Running': Rakesha main hobby is running, which she does a lot off, and as a werewolf she is one of the fastest runners in all the wolves without speed related powers. *'Tactical Skills': Rakesha while not academically adept seems to have a natural skill for reading her environment and seeing how to use it to her advantage in a fight. *'Meditation': On the recommendation of (insert name here) Rakesha takes up meditation to calm her more angry and wild tendencies: this has some significant success and she does calm down massively. She also seems to be able to enhance her senses when doing this having a perfect understanding of her surroundings which she later refines into a combat trance. Equipment *'Pack Outfit' *'Utility Pouches' *'Sword': A wholly unremarkable short sword that Rakesha wields with remarkable skill. She has little sword fighting experience but begins to pick up a rather aggressive sword fighting style from Arthur who she trains with. *'Metal Shield': A simple circular metal shield, its to heavy for any human to use properly but it is bullet proof and Rakesha can use it extremely effectively in her wolf form. *'Wolf Helm': Rakesha does not believe that latex is enough to protect herself, so has armour made for herself to wear in combat including a helmet she can only wear as a werewolf Relationships Rakesha's Relationships Gallery Rakesha Reid, casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Rakesha Reid (Gladiatrix), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Voice Actor Miss Kittie Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Underside of the Wolf Paw Category:Werewolves Category:Heroes Category:Talbot Pack Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders